The Suite Life of Sam and Dean
by Noctypus
Summary: When a spirit haunts the hotel Tipton, the boys go to investigate. It seems like a pretty simple haunting, but that's never really the case is it? Set right after 5x20. Suite Life/Supernatural crossover.


_**A/N: Hey y'all!**_

_**This was written for my dear friend, VynnBeverly, (since it's her birthday today) but everyone is welcome to read, in fact, it's encouraged.**_

_**This is just the Preface, so I hope to get the the first legit chapter up within the next few days; subsequently, I will attempt to update once a week.**_

The Suite Life of Sam and Dean

-Preface-

_Kandiss Novar didn't like her job very much. _

_She never wanted to be a property manager. In fact, when she was younger, her dream was to be a professional wrestler. _

_Professional wrestlers don't have to worry about roof leaks, rat infestation, snow, or anything property managers do. _

_Professional wrestlers don't have to go to stupid real estate conventions. _

_But, Alas, Kandiss _was_ a property manager, and part of being a property manager consisted of schmoozing potential clientele at real estate conventions._

_Well, at least this particular convention was being held at a very nice hotel. So Kandiss endured the know-it-alls, the newbies, the rich guys, and the perverted rich guys, with a smile on her face for the whole damned day with the promise of a nice bath, a fancy room service cheese burger, and Casa Erotica 14 on pay per view._

"_Ted, I hate these things," Kandiss admitted in the elevator ride up to the 7__th__ floor where both she and her business partner's rooms were located, "I really do. Let's never go to another one again," The property manager's professional posture deflated to an exhausted slump that could easily be the most pathetic thing Ted had ever seen._

_Ted sympathetically rubbed Kandiss's upper back, "Oh, hun, it's not that bad."_

"_I guess you're right," she sighed, "the Tipton's pretty… grandiose."_

_Ted laughed sweetly as the doors opened, "Just one more day, you'll make it through."_

_Kandiss smiled as she amicably kissed her business partner on the cheek and wished him sweet dreams before she headed eagerly to her room. _

_The young property manager set down her small plastic bag full of pamphlets and purse as soon as she stepped into the extravagant hotel room. While strolling over to the quaint bathroom, Kandiss began to unbutton her blouse and un-tuck it from the pinstripe pencil skirt wrapped tightly around her waist. She took off her shirt impatiently before setting up her ipod dock on the sink and turning on her bath water. Putting on her Tori Amos play list, Kandiss kicked off her heels, squirmed out of her taut skirt and pantyhose and unhooked her bra. _

_The girl finally stepped into the hot body of water and sighed a very deep sigh of contentment. She closed her eyes in satisfaction and let the water work it's magic on her aching… everything. _

_After a few minutes of intense soaking, Kandiss bent her knees and slid down a ways so she could drench her hair and face in the water. No sooner had she done so did she get the feeling like someone was watching her. She ignored it and shook it off as paranoia but the feeling grew more concentrated with every second. getting tense when she was trying to relax was not good for her sanity, in the bathtub of a fancy hotel no less. So she consciously relaxed her muscles and focused on the muffled version of Leather reaching her ears. That technique seemed to work for little bit._

_Until the music stopped._

Stupid piece of crap, _Kandiss thought indignantly. She sat up and wiped her eyes slowly before looking over at the dock. She began to stand up when she saw a man standing in her doorway. He was one of the old perverts from earlier, she noticed._

_She quickly covered her chest with her arms, "What the _hell_ are you doing here!" she demanded irately. He was a potential client, a very _wealthy_ potential client at that, but making a couple thousand on sale with this guy was not worth her pride, "You can't just come into people's hotel rooms! Get out!"_

_But he just smiled. He smiled and pulled out a gun._

"_Why couldn't I have married someone like you?" He asked himself softly._

"_Holy crap," was all Kandiss Novar had time to utter before a single bullet was fired into her skull, killing her instantly._


End file.
